I Have Remembered (Up for Adoption or Co-authorship)
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: He remembered her, he remembered her music, her voice, he remembered Ember. He remembered her when no one else would, or could. He knew who made them all forget her, and he would take their revenge. All she wanted was to be remembered through history, was so much to ask? Well he is going to use his memory, he knew that Danny was to blame, and he was going to show them all.


**Author's note: Hi, i am back! I have had so many ideas in the past week, so I decided to do this one! May not be updated very often, but you'll have a better chance of this being updated if you review, my brain likes to feel the gratification of reading reviews...A lot. So quick backstory on my new OC, he was there when Ember first had sung in season 1, and he was the only one who remembered (And liked) her. He feels as though she, like some other ghosts in the Ghost Zone, is misunderstood and wants to help her and them. She more than likely just wanted people to like her, and to be popular, and he felt that Danny's way of handling her situation was incorrect...Also he may or may not have had a crush on Ember at the time. Oh well, lets get on to the story!**

* * *

There he was, Danny Phantom, looking down smugly at another ghost who he had just beaten. He could see him there, white hair and all. The crowd that had built up around him during their fight cheered as he whipped out his-likely stolen-Fenton thermos and sucked the ghost inside. He was not part of that crowd, didn't they remember what he did? No, of course not. **He** made them forget, **He** had convinced them so thoroughly that he was the _good guy._ It was foolish, how could the supposed 'good guy' make them forget about _her?_ Her, and her obvious problem? Well he wouldn't forget, he **_remembered._** He knew exactly what this sham of a hero did, he would never forget.

He had dark red hair and cold, electric blue eyes covered with glasses, he was a nerdy-looking teenager, built with a scrawny build and body type, and little muscle definition. He wore something akin to a lab-coat over a tuxedo-it was a strange mash up, but it suited him. His name was Max, Max Bolt, and he was around 15 years old. His face had freckles dotting it especially around his nose, but other than that it was a sort of cute face-nothing that would get him in goods with most girls mind you, but one or two would think him cute every now and again.

He glared at Phantom as he rose into the skies, slowly he brought a hand down towards a small black device in his coat. He nearly whipped it out, when he was swept up by the crowd of cheerers. During this exchange he remembered a time when someone who needed this kind of attention had it, now it was doled out to whoever had the power to help people and used it to do so. What about people-or ghosts in her case-who had problems with their self-esteem? Where were their crowds of cheering fans? He shoved the black device back into his pocket and muttered. "Next time, Phantom." His voice was low and gravelly, yet teenage and young. "Well, bye folks!" Danny said flying backwards, and giving a wave as he took off.

He left the crowd of fans in an extra hurry, he would rather have The Masters Blasters than this imbecile, at least they knew how to deal with ghosts without getting thrashed around like they were nothing. He turned the corner, and saw a Fenton RV roar past him and around the corner from where he had come. He cracked a smile at this. "If those two would figure out their arrival times, then we wouldn't even need that fool." He said with a chuckle.

He walked for a minute before finding his destination, his base. His 'base' was nothing more than an old warehouse in the shipping district that, thankfully, had been close to the park where he had just been at. On the outside it looked quite rundown and old, unfit for anymore use. Unless you count the random addicts that pass by here every once in a while to 'use' the back of the building. He didn't mind them, so long as they paid his fee for letting them use his land, and to keep quiet about their illegal activity. On the inside however was the apex of ghost hunting, and ghost helping technology. Multiple computer's littered the interior, bright sterile, white lights hung suspended from the ceiling, desks covered with research papers on ghosts and psychology books, the works. In the back of the base a couch, a TV, and a fully-stocked mini-fridge could be seen, along with a small coffee table, these were for those longer Saturday nights when he stayed over to get more research on the Psyche's of ghosts, and knowledge on ghosts in general. But two things stood out above anything else. The first was a barely finished Ghost Portal, and the second was a dark black metallic looking suit with a label spelling out "The Critic MK 1" over it.

The suit was a deep black in color, with red highlights going across the arms and legs, crossing up the chest toward the head. The hands had long pure black nails going down past where most finger's would stop, and they had slits on the wrists that appeared to be able to fire something. Discs could be seen under the feet, with the appearance of hovering capabilities. Finally on the back was a jet pack of sorts. Max approached the suit, and put his hand on it. "Soon you'll be ready. Ready to help me get revenge for Ember, then to help her with her own mental need to be accepted." He said flashing it a warm smile. "All that needs to be finished is the portal, then I will have everything required to help them...To help them all." He said turning away from the suit and towards the portal. "Indeed." Said a voice from behind him.

Immediately he spun around, tense and ready to fight. His posture did not change when he saw who it was. "Vlad." He addressed evenly. Vlad Plasmius was a light blue skinned ghost with jet black hair that reminded him of horns, he looked like a cross between a demon and a vampire to put it simply. "Hello, Max. Tell me, how does the portal creation go?" The demonic-like ghost asked mockingly.

"I don't need your help, you control freak." He said, relaxing his posture.

"Oh? Have you already diagnosed me, doctor?" He asked with, yet again, a mocking tone.

"Yes, I have observed you and all your schemes throughout the years. Everything from the Infi-Map fiasco, to releasing Pariah Dark." He paused at that, remembering how terrified Ember had looked when he was free. He shook his head and continued.

"You have been known as a power-hungry madman by most, but to me you are not a...How does Phantom put it? 'Fruit Loop'? Irregardless you seem to have a controlling personality, and become unbalanced in your fights whenever things seem to not go your way, or you allow pride to blind you. In short, you have a problem with being considered weak in any way, and you seem to have extreme pride in your abilities. Despite both of these flaws you also seem to have an extreme intellect that could be used for your betterment, had you been able to use it during battle. Also you seem to have the want for a son, most likely because you never had one in life. Am I correct on that assumption?" He asked with his own tone of mocking-he knew that he'd won based on the darkened look on Vlad's face.

"Don't be so presumptuous, boy. You may have all these psychology books, but that doesn't make you a ghost psychiatrist...Yet." He said with a dark, and almost enraged tone. This made Max take a step back out of fear, he was close to his suit, he could activate it and be within it in under a minute. Despite all his efforts to try and understand ghosts, he was not a fool, he knew that there were some ghosts that were pure and utter evil, and thus unsavable. Undergrowth, Dan Phantom, and Pariah Dark to name a few. Because of these ghosts he had a suit built to help him combat them and either force them back into the Ghost Zone, or do the unthinkable... Vlad held his hands up in the universal gesture for peace.

"I merely came to help you with your portal, if you'll agree to speed up your revenge against Danny Phantom." He said walking towards him, and stopping in front of the suit.

"The Critic? Any specific reason you picked this name? Does it have to do with your infatuation with Ember?" He asked turning to Max. Max felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of his 'infatuation' with the rocker ghost girl.

"Sh..Shut up!" He said embarrassed. "Haha! I knew it." Vlad chuckled for a minute before calming down and trying to desperately save what- to him at least- was a business deal.

"Allow me elaborate on my deal, I will supply you with the means to finish construction on your ghost portal, in exchange you will fight Danny Phantom earlier than you have planned. This means that you will get a field test of your new suit, AND your ghost portal will get built for free. What do you say?" He asked holding out his hand. Max didn't shake it. "What do you get out of this Vlad?" He asked with a deadpan look. "Oh, whatever do you mean? I simply want to help a new possible business partner out." He said in defense.

He glared intensely at the demon-esque ghost, before it dawned on him what he wanted to do. "You need me to distract Danny Phantom while you go looking for something. What is it?" He demanded deathly calm.

"Lets just say, that your not the only business partner I have need to speak with. Do accept the deal or not?" Vlad demanded himself, stepping towards him with Ecto-Energy building up from his rage. He put his hand on the suit for protection, and a long, silent pause could be heard as they stood off against each-other. "Fine, Vlad. But I have a condition of my own, since I need you as much as you need me, you will wait until I am good and ready. So the sooner you get me the ghost portal, the sooner you get what you want." He said after a minute.

"I thought you might say something like that, so I brought someone in that you might want to see." Vlad gestures behind him, and two green skinned beast ghosts come in holding a very familiar figure...

"Ember!" Max says, finally seeing the flame-haired rocker chick. She looked like death, or she looked dead, or...You know what I mean! She looked awful, her usually pale complexion was far paler than normal, and her flame blue ponytail was almost gone- a sign that she was in danger. "What have you down to her Vlad?!" Max demands, reaching into his coat pocket to reveal a jet-black box. Vlad doesn't seem the slightest bit worried about Max's box, and speaks very calmly.

"Oh, you mean Miss Ember over here? Well she and Skulker had a falling out, and he _finally_ gave me permission to try out my new Ecto-virus on her. It's a simple strain of the common cold, but given a charge of Ecto-Energy, this, apparently, makes it deadly to ghosts." Vlad trailed off, at the look of utter horror Max had plastered onto his face. "Of course, because of it's deadly potential I have created a cure for the disease, can't be having myself get sick from it." The look on Max's face changed instantly. "Please, give it to her, and I'll go kill Danny right now if you want!" He begged.

"Just, please don't let her die." He said, all hostilities gone

"Do we have a deal then?" Vlad asked holding his hand out.

He looked at Ember, then back at Vlad's outstretched hand.

"Yes. Yes we do." He said, grabbing Vlad's hand and shaking it. Then, suddenly, he got up in Vlad's face, face darkened.

"But if she doesn't make it. Then you won't be." He threatened, before leaping back shouting, "Critical Function! Activate The Critic, and open up the suit!"

Behind him The Critic opened up revealing a sleek, black, leather interior. He flew into the suit gracefully, like a bird in flight and as he slammed into the cool leather he saw the light, and Vlad's startled face, leave him...Only to return a nanosecond later, as the suit closed over him. His head was allowed to raise up to where it should have been, and a mask clicked over him with a loud 'Clank'. On the outside it looked as though a blood red X shape had formed over his face, blocking out his nose, mouth, and eyes. On the inside however, he could see completely fine, in fact better than before! His glasses were removed from his face by a mechanical apparatus , and a blood red HUD came over his eyes, and began to scan the environment just as he programmed it to. The red glass of The Critic caused him to see only red, with black words filling the screen to alert him if anything had changed. Currently the words said, 'Warning A high-level ghost has been detected' and had locked on to Vlad.

Critic walked out from his armor stand, and turned to Vlad. "Computer, disengage, Plasmius is not target." He said, his voice now deep and distorted from a voice-modifier that was installed within the helmet. ' **Understood** **sir'** It said in reply.

"Cure her before you leave to do...Whatever it is you have planned. If she'll be on bed rest for a while, put her on the couch and wrap a blanket around her. If she does not have a blanket around her, and she's still unconscious when I get back we will have _**problems."**_ He said in warning. "Also leave the stuff for my ghost portal here, I'll be back soon." He said, speaking rapidly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a fight to get to." He said, stalking to the door.

 **Authors note: We are done! Now some of you may be wondering about the time period for this since no-one seems to know Danny or Vlad's Secret identities yet. We'll we are currently a few months prior to Phantom Planet, and we are just after the Reality Gems arc. Speaking of which, keep you eyes out for canon changes as there have been some, especially around Ember's first loss and the whereabouts of the Reality Gauntlet and Gems. Also speaking of Ember this story accepts her origin (Dying in a fire after a bad break-up) as canon so keep your eyes peeled for references to that too. So, what plan does Vlad have up his sleeve? What is that box Max keeps waving around? Will Ember make a full recovery? (This one should be obvious). And what role does Clockwork play in all this? Find out next time on _I Remember!_**

Until Next Time!


End file.
